futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of the Northball
United States of the Northball will be an American countryball that united the remaining north states of old USA territory after many conflicts between the insurgent groups that fought in the war against Nazi Americaball. History War against Nazi America and First North-South War In 2310 after the official defeat of Nazi Americaball he created his union and annexed all other nearby sovereign states. After it his focuses was on the states of the south that united into United States of the Southball, however they were stronger than any country that they had fought until then, which allowed the South to have a tactical victory against the North during the first confrontation. Florida War and Second North-South War Not satisfied he decided to do an intervention in Florida in order to allow the Floridian pro Union separatists to succeed from the South. This angered the South a lot, that refused a referendum and decided to send its troops to crush them. The South had an humiliating defeat in this war, following two years of fight the South was defeated and had to give up of Florida that became the Floridian Republicball a puppet of him. Anti-communist crusades and First North-Cascadian War North-South continued in war since then, that lasted for many years. In 2220 he decided to launch a crusade against Red Americaball that was active in an insurgency in the Appalachians. He had success and the communists were weaken considerably after this campaign, which allowed him to use the Red America as a weapon against the South since they were no longer a threat. In the 2320s he also had a military confrontation with SR Cascadiaball after he following his anti communist campaigns expelled the OFNAball from Dakota and expanded till almost reaching the Western coast. What stopped him from uniting with Jefferson Republicball and Second Californian Republicball was ROFUSball that forced him to retreat since keeping two fronts would be impossible. Third North-South War In 2328 following his military triumphs, he launched a new campaign against the South, with the aim of destroying Dixieland. He almost won and was near to invade Birmingham after taking Georgia, but then New Soviet Unionball decided to not allow them to win and sent weapons to the South beat the Northern invasion. The Soviet strategy toward North America after the weaken of the Red Americaball was to keep it more split and disorganized than ever in order to facilitate it for communists. This forced the North do develop new strategies in order to reunify America, he did with Canada some years later. Canadian Wars He continued his crusader in order to reunify America, in the 2330 he had a key participation in the fall of Canadian Empireball, after protecting it from OFNAball and Red Americaball domination, he started to divide Canada into hell in order to fully control it. After sectarianism infested Canada, a new government was founded known as Free Canadaball which was a Northern sockpuppet and only after that Canada went to peace again. Fourth North-South War In the 2358 North-South went to war again, he wanted to make sure the South would continue not stable. As expected he had an overwhelmingly victory by entering Georgia again and destroying most of Southern military bases. Atlanta was hit by Northern bombers and the Southern defense system was proved to be a joke. He ultimately humiliated the South with the intention of causing political disorder in their lands, since a full scale military offensive would still be difficult. North-South ceasefire In 2350, PR of Free Texasball had defeated ROFUSball in three wars and almost doubly its territory, the South had tried to do a military campaign against Texas but failed, since Texas had really good defensive system from the Soviets. In order to stop communism from expanding to other territories, in the American Unionball North-South had its first ceasefire that was aimed at protecting North America from the New Soviet Unionball. First North-Texan War In 2372 he provoked PR of Free Texasball to go to war after paying mercenaries from Colorado to invade it. Texas defeated the mercenaries and its troops entered into Colorado, which culminated into a dispute between him and Texas in order to see who would stay with Colorado and Kansas, he also wanted to see if Texas was a real threat or not. During the war the Texas attack forces were proved to be weak and unable to effectively invade a strong country like the North, which allowed him to easily take Colorado following Texan military failures. However the Texas defense forces were again proved to be strong and he concluded that only a large scale military invasion would beat it. Fifth North-South War In the 2380s, the South started a militarist campaign following a small scale insurgency launched by the Red Americaball, he had kicked the Red America out of his borders and as such they started to operate in the South. He got really angry when the South re militarized its border with Floridian Republicball following the campaign and after the South naval force did tests near to Florida, he bombed Birmingham in order to prevent the South from continuing its militarist policies. End of North-South ceasefire In 2395 years after the collapse of the New Soviet Unionball, North-South hostilities appeared again and the South wanted the North to respect its borders, it didn’t and the American Unionball was dismantled. North-South were officially in war again. Dissolution of ROFUSball ROFUSball entered into war against PR of Free Texasball that was in crisis following the collapse of the New Soviet Unionball. OFNAball had been defeated by ROFUSball two times, ROFUS threatened to expel all indigenous people from its lands. Texas and OFNA were forced to cooperate with North following this, two fronts would invade ROFUS, Texas-OFNA one and the other North-Californian one and ROFUS would be split into New Mexico going to Texas and Utah, Arizona and Nevada going to the North. After destroying ROFUS, Second Californian Republicball and Jefferson Republicball officially united with the North. Second North-Cascadian War The North invaded Cascadia in 2401, with help of Free Canadaball. The war lasted more than it was expected because Cascadia beside of having Soviet era weapons also had their tactics and tried to use the environment in its favor. A lot of cities were evacuated and places were frozen following by the flooding of many rivers. The North still managed to win in the beginning of 2402 and Cascadia was defeated with its government fleeing to the Continuity Soviet Unionball that had no power to interfere in North America anymore. Second North-Texan War After invading Cascadia, Texas was the next in the list, the North didn’t give a damn anymore and broke the peace treaty it had with Texas. OFNAball offered all its help to Texas, so did some factions of the Red Americaball. The war started in 2402, Texas air defense was frustrated many times by false flag attacks and into former non fly zones, the North reported Korean and Soviet advisors were assisting Texas. The North launched a triple front, from Arizona, Missouri and Colorado that led to the military weaken of most of Texan troops. In April of 2402 Texas surrendered and a new government was installed, ending the last communist state in North America. Sixth and Last North-South War In 2402, the North decided to launch an offensive against the South and South Carolina, Tennessee and Georgia were taken with not much difficulty. The South started a counter offensive but was unable to defeat the militarily superior Northern forces that finally invaded Alabama and took control of Birmingham. The three states was the last military confrontation between North-South, it lasted for five months till all Southern troops surrendered to the North. With the Northern victory and the annexation of southern states, he finally turned into his dream, the American Federationball. Relations United States of the Southball - You are stupid, your clay belong to me. New Soviet Unionball - COMMIE SCUM!! I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!! OFNAball and Red Americaball - Two communist terrorists, literal cancers. Ideology *American Nationalism *North American Unionism *American Liberalism *National Liberalism *Classical Liberalism *Economic Liberalism *Liberal Conservatism *Anti Communism *Anti Separatism Category:USAball Category:English-speaking Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Capitalist Category:America Category:Northern America Category:Anti-Texan